Visita
by chibilele
Summary: A pequena Lily Evans faz uma visita à casa de Severus Snape. • Gen • 1º lugar no XLI Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o XLI Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6V._

_Tema: Simplicicidade  
__Ítens escolhidos: Benevolência e Instabilidade Emocional_

_

* * *

_

- Sev – disse a fina voz de sua única amiga –, posso conhecer a sua casa?

- Oh, Lily, você não vai querer. – Ele enrubesceu.

Lily olhou para ele, os grandes olhos verdes cheios de candura. Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Eu quero. – Insistiu a pequena ruiva com toda candura e insistência características das crianças de sua idade.

- Certo, certo... – Aquiesceu o garoto, ainda mais vermelho ao se ver abraçado por aquela pequena figura.

- Obrigada, Sev! – Ela lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha e ele sorriu.

Os dois se levantaram e ele, envergonhado, conduziu-a a uma pequena casa que havia bem ao fim de Spinner's End. À frente da modesta casa havia uma mulher de cabelos negros e curtos, pele pálida, muito magra e que possuía uma forte semelhança física com Severus. Ela olhou-o com indiferença ao vê-lo, mas esboçou algo próximo de um sorriso ao ver que ele não chegava sozinho.

Foi uma das únicas vezes que Severus viu a mãe demonstrar qualquer bom sentimento.

- Trouxe uma amiguinha? – Ela perguntou ao filho com o máximo de gentileza que a vida conturbada lhe permitia.

- Sim. – Respondeu Snape, sem saber se ficava maravilhado por ver alguma vida nos castanhos olhos da mãe ou se ficava envergonhado por mostrar a Lily quão doentia era a aparência da bruxa.

- Qual é o seu nome, querida? – Perguntou a mulher, abaixada próxima à ruiva, soltando a fumaça do cigarro próxima o suficiente para rapidamente impregnar os cabelos da garota.

- Lily. – Respondeu a doce vozinha.

- Entre, Lily, tome um café.

Lily pegou a mão de Severus e os dois adentraram a humilde casa.

Havia dois sofás velhos e rotos, uma mesa de centro com alguns arranhados, uma estante com vários livros empoeirados, mais poeira pelo chão, escuras cortinas fechadas, algumas fotos em cima da lareira, mostrando três pessoas visivelmente insatisfeitas. A pequena ruiva ficou triste ao constatar que na casa quase não havia luz.

Olhou para Severus e ele deu de ombros, envergonhado, como se dissesse "é aqui onde eu moro".

Ela lhe deu um largo sorriso e ele teve a impressão de que um pouco de luz começava a aparecer.

- Sente-se, querida. – Eileen bateu uma das almofadas no sofá para tirar o pó acumulado. – Severus, traga café.

Fazendo uma expressão de dor ao ouvir o tom frio e indiferente da mãe, o pequeno foi buscar o que fora mandado. Logo ele voltava com a garrafa de café em uma mão e trazia na outra, com dificuldade, duas xícaras que outrora foram brancas pelas asas.

- Quer açúcar, querida?

- Sim, obrigada. – Ela sorriu para a bruxa e olhou para o amigo em seguida. – Não quer café, Sev?

- Não temos outra xícara. – Severus disse, dor e vergonha perceptíveis em sua voz.

- Teríamos, se você não a houvesse quebrado. – Eileen olhou com raiva para o filho.

Ele colou os braços ao corpo, como se estivesse se abraçando, a lembrança das recentes feridas nas costas fazendo sangrar as do coração.

- Eu divido com você, Sev.

Lily abriu um largo sorriso e estendeu a xícara para ele, e ele sentiu que já não doía tanto.

- Não precisa, Lily. – Ele deu a ela um dos poucos sorrisos que daria na vida.

Ela olhou com doçura para ele e bebeu o fraco café, sem se incomodar sequer que a xícara estivesse suja. E ainda elogiou.

Quando começou a anoitecer, Severus achou que era a hora de levar Lily embora.

- Volte sempre, meu anjinho. – A bruxa depositou um beijo na testa da ruivinha.

- Voltarei. – Ela sorriu.

- E você, leve-a direito para casa. – Ela olhou irritada para o filho e virou as costas para entrar na casa, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Vamos. – Severus disse, andando a frente, cabisbaixo.

Ao ver que ele se afastava, a pequena correu e o alcançou, unindo sua mão a dele sem falar nada. E ele sentiu que talvez pudesse ser feliz.

* * *

**N/A:** Confesso que não sou fã do Severus, mas sempre me dá tanta dó dele quando penso nele quando criança!

Fanfic não-betada por falta de tempo já que o chall encerra hoje, desculpem-me os erros. :dedos:

Enfim, amados leitores, mandem reviews e me façam feliz!


End file.
